Sakura menginap dikamar Nozaki-kun
by NinNeko-chan
Summary: "Sakura diluar hujan deras, lagi pula ini sudah malam. Menginap lah disini saja" ucap Nozaki-kun "APPPPAAAAAAAA?"


**Sakura menginap dikamar Nozaki-kun**

Summary : "Sakura diluar hujan deras, lagi pula ini sudah malam. Menginap lah disini saja" ucap Nozaki-kun "APPPPAAAAAAAA?"

Warning : typo bertebaran, OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, garing

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

"Sakura, terimakasih selama ini telah membantuku menyelesaikan manga ku. Ini sebagai tanda terimakasih ku " ucap Nozaki sopan sambil memberikan suatu benda(misterius) yang telah dibungkus pake kertas koran "EHHH? Nozaki-kun Nozaki-kun Nozaki-kun apa ini?" wajah sakura langsung merah padam, degupan jantung Sakura semakin tak karuan saat membuka bingkisan itu

"eh? Handuk pink?"

"te terimakasih Nozaki-kun"

"haha tak perlu sungkan"

'Nozaki-kun, kamu kira aku ini bayi ya, handuknya kecil amat, pink pula' tangis Sakura dalam hati

"ah iya Sakura, sebenarnya itu hadiah menang lotre lho haha, selain dapat handuk itu aku juga dapat sarung bantal lho, rencananya sarung bantal itu akan kuhadiahkan pada Mikoshiba saa ulang tahunnya. Aku memang orang yang beruntung haha" ucap Nozaki dengan bangganya

'Nozaki-kun ucapan mu itu makin buat aku sedih' tangis Sakura dalam hati(lagi)

"Sakura diluar hujan deras, lagi pula ini sudah malam. Menginap lah disini saja"

"HAH? MENGINAP?"

"iya, kenapa?" ucap Nozaki dengan wajah super datar

'Nozaki-kun kenapa kau bisa mengucapkan kata itu dengan enteng sekali' batin Sakura

KREEEKKK suara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan kedua manusia yang sedang basah kuyup "Nozaki diluar hujan deras sekali, aku menginap disini ya" ucap kedua manusia itu kompak

"oh Hori-senpai, Mikorin. kebetulan Sakura juga akan menginap disini"

"NOZAKI-KUN AKU KAN BELUM MEMUTUSKAN AKAN MENGINAP ATAU TIDAK."

"wah pasti malam ini akan ramai, untuk refrensi"

"NOZAKI-KUN, AKU BELUM MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENGINAP DISINI ATAU TIDAK" wajah Sakura sudah semerah darah

"oh jadi kau mau pulang ? tapi biasanya jam segini banyak setan dan bgal berkeliaran, Sakura-chan"

"NOZAKI-KUN JANGAN TAKUTI AKU"

"sudahlah Sakura, menginap saja disini. Bahaya seorang perempuan berkeliaran dimlam hari" ucap Hori-senpai

"yap betul Sakura-chan, mungkin Nozaki akan memberi sesuatu apa yang tidak pernah kau rasakan selama ini fufu" ejek Mikorin dengan wajah mesumnya, seketika bantal duduk pun sudah melesat di wajah yang indah dn mulus milik Mikorin

"bagaimana Sakura ?"

"ba baiklah Nozaki-kun, a..aku menginap disini. Em tapi kalian semua tidak akan meng'apa-apa'kan ku kan?" tanya Sakura malu-malu

"TIDAK" ucap ketiga manusia itu secara singkat padat dan (gak)jelas

Melihat respon dari ketiga makhluk itu membuat Sakura agak lega. Setelah Mikorin dan Hori-senpai menggatnti baju nya yang basah kuyup, mereka semua berkumpul diruang tengah(?) dan bermain kartu UNO, dengan peraturan bagi yang kalah harus diberi hukuman dengan menjawab 1 pertanyaan dengan jujur dan tidak boleh bohong.

"yey.. Sakura-chan kalah" girang Mikorin

"siapa yang akan bertanya padaku?" tanya Sakura-chan was-was

"aku" Hori-senpai mengacungkan tangan

"apa Sakura pernah merasakan jatuh cinta? Jika iya bagaimana ciri-ciri yang sakura-chan pernah sukai itu?"

"emm pernah,, dia bertubuh tinggi dan besar dengan wajah datar yang menghiasi wajahnya, aku selalu meperhatikannya tapi dia takk pernah memperhatikan ku, aku pernah menembaknya tetapi mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa pada waktu itu aku menembaknya"ucap (curhat) Sakura

"tinggalkan saja dia" ucap ketiga makhluk itu kompak(lagi) dengan wajah yang super datar

"EHHHHH?"

"ayo kita lanjutkan lagi"

"yeyyyyy Mikorin kau kalah... yeyyyy...aku... aku yang akan bertanya..." girang Sakura kegilaan

"Mikorin apa kau pernah selingkuh ? apa kau pernah pacaran ? apa kau pernah ditolak ? bagaimana cara kamu nembak seseorang ? bagaimana wajah mu bisa mulus begitu ? dari mana kamu kenal Nozaki-kun ? apa kamu pernah berantem dengan Nozaki-kun ? apa kamu pernah mati suri ?kamu pernah mabok? Kamu pernah suka sama cowok gak?"

"Sakura-chan, pertanyaan mu lebih sulit daripada soal Ujian Nasional fisika" ucap Nozaki-kun kaget.

"PASS" ucap Mikorin lemes

JGELAGRRRRR petir tiba-tiba menyambar dan langsung listrik mati

"EHHHH?" mereka semua kaget.

"Nozaki-kun, Mikorin, Hori-senpai, kelian dimana?"

"sebentar aku mau mencari senter di kamarku, eh Sakura kau masih memeluk tangan ku. Kau mau ikut mencari senter?"

Mati pun tiba-tiba langsung nyala dan memperlihatkan sakura memeluk tangan Nozaki-kun

"eh maaf Nozaki-kun"

"tak apa Sakura"

"untunglah lampu sudah nyala"ucap Hiro-senpai.

"karena sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam, bagaimana jika kita tidur saja, Sakura kau tidur saja dikamarku"

"EH TIDUR DI KAMARMU ?"

"apa kau ingin tidur disini dengan ku Sakura-chan?" ucap Mikorin dengan senyum mesum menghiasi wajahnya

"TIDAK AKAN..."

"yappp semua selamat tidur... oyasuminasai~"

End~


End file.
